


Not a Fair Game

by VeeMatheson



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I will fill the Satan tag on my own, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lucifer is a cocky bastard, Oneshot, Pining, all hail the cat yukata, based on new event, lemme just be a fan girl real quick, no beta we die like lillith, satan is a jealous lad, there’s a koi pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeMatheson/pseuds/VeeMatheson
Summary: Based on the Let the Games Begin! Event.Sometimes he wished he was more forward about his feelings. But it had been such an emotional roller coaster to discover how love felt, he couldn’t trust himself to bring it up to the human he had so pathetically fallen for.And what the fuck was Lucifer’s problem? Asking for something like that. Wouldn’t he- no, anyone- want a natural confession? Did it even count if you have to pry it out of someone during a game like this?And her face had been so flushed. Did she actually mean it? He felt his stomach twist. If she did, he had to endure months of living as housemates- housemates with the girl he loved and the brother he hated dating, right in his face.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Not a Fair Game

“I want you to tell me that you love me, MC.”

Satan felt his blood boil. Lucifer was cocky, and despite each of his brothers wanting MC’s affection for a prize each round, this one really got under his skin. Hell, Lucifer probably intended it to, that bastard.

“Oi! Lucifer that ain’t fair, you can’t ask for a prize after cheatin’!”

Asmo pushed Mammon’s shoulder “Chill out Mammon, you’re just upset because all you got was a simple hug! Should have asked for something more daring.”

MC’s face was beet red, her hands twisting the sleeve of her yukata. He couldn’t tell if she was hesitant because she didn’t want to, or if it was because she did want to. Even if it was just a prize, she could of course turn it down if she was uncomfortable.

The human turned her head and caught Satan’s glance with her own, some unreadable emotion in her eyes. Then she turned back towards the Avatar of Pride, her face an adorable shade of pink. Her voice was quiet, but it felt as loud as a gunshot.

“…I love you.”

Satan felt his stomach bottom out.

Lucifer wore a smirk that could have crippled a lesser demon. “I wish you could have come closer and said it, but no matter.” He shifted in his position on the floor into a more relaxed pose, lounging back a bit. “Next time make sure to use my name while you say it.”

Satan scowled. _Next time? How full of yourself could you get?_ He looked over at MC, who now had her head hanging, a feeble attempt to hide her flushed face. It made his hair prickle at the back of his neck, knowing that Lucifer had dragged such a cute response out of their resident human. Not even applying lip balm to Asmo had done it, nor feeding Beel chocolate straight from her own lips. His attempt to hold her hand earlier felt like innocent child’s play.

The blonde felt a strong surge of anger knowing he hadn’t gotten the same reaction out of her. She had even intertwined her fingers with his, and somehow Lucifer had still managed to do this. He mentally kicked himself for not choosing a better prize. No, he kicked himself for having to witness a love confession. Prizes be _damned_. He had been pining after this human for months- all the brothers had- and all of the brothers were aware that everyone had a crush on her. And they had all just gotten front row tickets to watch her confess to the biggest asshole of them all.

Satan was positive if he didn’t leave now, he was likely to combust on the spot.

He stood and started to move towards the sliding door that led out to the garden.

“Oi, where are you-“

“Outside.” Satan snapped back at Mammon. He was seething and recognized that he desperately needed to calm down, lest he pick a fight with his older brother right in front of MC.

The night air had a bite to it, cooling the demon exactly as he had wanted it to. The chill had no affect on his temper, but he pretended it helped anyway. He wandered over to a koi pond on the far side of the garden, crouching down to watch the fish lazily make their laps.

_Fuck Lucifer._

Everything about this night he had looked forward to. All of them sleeping in the same room had given him hope that he could sleep next to the human. Mammon had loudly acclaimed he would be the one to stay by her side, which didn’t bother him- he knew that she didn’t view him as much else than a friend. He gave himself a a sneer, mocking his reflection in the pond. How pleasing it was to know at least one of his brothers was friend-zoned.

Satan flicked a pebble with his finger. Was he nothing more than a friend as well? Afterall, all he had asked for was to hold-hands. He supposed humans also just did that, regardless of romantic intention. He sighed. Sometimes he wished he was more forward about his feelings. But it had been such an emotional roller coaster to discover how love felt, he couldn’t trust himself to bring it up to the human he had so pathetically fallen for.

And what the fuck was Lucifer’s problem? Asking for something like that. Wouldn’t he- no, anyone- want a natural confession? Did it even count if you have to pry it out of someone during a game like this?

And her face had been so flushed. _Did she actually mean it_? He felt his stomach twist. If she did, he had to endure months of living as housemates- housemates with the girl he loved and the brother he hated dating, right in his face.

“Is everything alright?”

Satan’s head turned up towards the voice, his breath catching in his throat. MC stood there, backlit by the moon- it’s silver light framing her and catching strands of her hair in it’s ethereal glow.

He tore his eyes away, directing his attention back to the fish, mad at himself for not hearing her approach him. “Just peachy.”

She crouched down next to him, admiring the koi’s. “Uh-huh. I believe you too.”

Satan scowled at himself. He hated how easily he defaulted to thorny replies, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything else. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for bed?”

“Well, you’re supposed to be too.”

He sighed and flicked another pebble. “I just needed some air. It’s hard breathing the same stuffy air as that prick all the time.”

MC tucked one of her stray hairs behind her ear. “Hey, about earlier,” She shuffled a bit, trying to find her words. “You know I love all of you right?”

Satan scoffed. He _hated_ that word. And he hated that it applied to anyone other than himself. “Sure.”

“When Lucifer asked me to say it… I want to make it clear to you that I said it because he asked, but also that I meant it platonically.” She picked at one of her nails, too embarrassed to make eye contact. “So I don’t want you getting mad that I said it to him, because I don’t feel like- like that. Like, I love you guys but I don’t _like_ him, you know?”

Satan could feel his wrath bubble up again. Not at her. But at the thought that she did indeed tell Lucifer she loved him. Whether it was on a dare or not. He swallowed hard, hoping to bite down the rising heat in his throat. “I’m not mad.” _I’m seething_.

She turned to face him, her cheeks a dusty pink. He kept his eyes locked on the pond, unwilling to face her. Her eyes searched his profile before she pulled his hand into her own. He felt his whole body tense up, unprepared for the contact. Her hands were warm, igniting a small fire in his gut that he had tried so hard to extinguish.

“Satan, please look at me.”

He gently squeezed her hand as he turned his face to hers, unable to deny her command because of their pact. He felt his breathing hitch as he saw the look of unfiltered adoration when he met her eyes.

“I like you,” MC looked down at their hands, and laced her fingers with his like earlier. “I love all of you, but- I really, _really_ like you. In particular.” Her face grew more red as she continued. “I don’t want you thinking what I said to Lucifer was anything more. If anyone had asked the same, I wouldn’t change my answer. I’ve really grown to love you all. But-“

Satan leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her, cutting her off. His body had moved before his brain had a chance to catch up with him. Her lips were soft and pliable, fitting to his own as if they were shaped exclusively for him. The tension left her body as she relaxed into him, her stress of confessing melting away. As quickly as he had kissed her he pulled back.

“I love you. More than just platonically.” His words spilled out of him like a floodgate being ripped open. He knew his blush now matched her own, the smell of her filling and overwhelming all his senses. He squeezed her hand tighter. “I’ve loved you for a while, I just never knew how to say it.”

He felt himself being drawn towards her again, becoming drunk off her presence. “I thought I was going to die when you told him you loved him, it tore me apart.” He could feel her breath mixing with his own, she was so close to his face. He wasn’t even entirely aware of what he was saying anymore. “I love you so much I can’t stand it. I’m always thinking about you, dreaming about you...”

Satan pulled her into another kiss, this time more passionate, hoping he could explain his feelings through actions rather than words. She gasped into him, gently returning his ministrations with her own. He gently pulled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance with his tongue, and when she responded by parting her lips more he felt a hunger flare up inside him.

The human melted against him, and he leaned into her in response, months of built up romantic tension bubbling to the surface. He let one of his hands brace her against him, happy to have her so close after all this time.

When she finally broke away for air, he suddenly felt the bite of the cold night air again. He glanced back at the building, the lights from inside still glowing, no doubt with everyone inside about to get ready for sleep.

“Maybe we should go back inside.” He stood up and helped her to her feet. He brushed some of her hair from her face, loving the new found ability to show his affections to her.

She leaned into his hand. “Can we hold hands while we sleep?”

He smiled at her leaning down to rest his forehead to hers. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, they straight up SHAFTED us with this event. Barely any content, all the romantic things focused on short little tidbits, and my baby boy Satan gets hand-holding??? THATS IT???  
> On the bright side bless the yukata’s making a reappearance.
> 
> Thank you for coming to my Ted talk.


End file.
